I'm Still Standing
by WhyNoMyName
Summary: Beck- He has no personality, right? Well think again. He has walls only three people can push down. But then again ones dead, ones a baby and ones is a person he has never met. One person finds out what Beck's like, and it will change everything. Jade- Mean and very sarcastic, that's Jade isn't it? Well, that's before she crumbles. One person made her crack but he didn't stay BADE
1. Chapter 1

I'm Still  
Standing

**A\N Hope not to terrible.**

Beck- He has no personality, right? Well think again. He has walls only three people can push down. But then again ones dead, ones a baby and ones is a person he has never met. One person finds out what Beck's like, and it will change everything.

Jade- Mean and very sarcastic, that's Jade isn't it? Well, that's before she crumbles. One person made her crack but he didn't stay long enough to hear her scream. Well who actually wants to hear that?

* * *

Prologue

Beck hadn't been his normal self lately every one could see that. Instead of being perfect and mostly being the center of attention, he was being late for class, having messy hair and getting extremely annoyed if girls were surrounding him. Its like something was frightening him, like a rain cloud over his head and not going away.

Beck's POV

I woke up at around 5:15am to find my girlfriend, Natalia, sitting by the fridge, eating whatever she could find. Her baby bump was really showing but she was still beautiful. Her blonde hair just looked perfect. "Good morning babe" I called to her letting her now that I was awake.

"God Beck you frightened me" She said throwing a pillow at me. I pretended to look hurt. "This baby is going to come soon and I don't want it now" She told me laughing.

"Whats funny?" I ask her. Joining in. It was nice to see her smile. Over the last 7 months she's been terrified of whats going to happen. Also she hates people judging her so she hasn't been to a doctor, well she went once to get the medication but after that non other. And she made me get her maternity cloths what was hugely embarrassing being a seventeen year old, walking out of Mothercare with the crib and other essentials babies need.

It's a very big squash in the RV but its the best we can do. No one nows about Natalia as she goes to Sherwood though after she found out about the little one she stopped going after a month, like I said she hates getting judged. Her bump seemed to grow very quickly and soon you could easily tell. Her parents don't know as they live in Florida and she didn't want them to come back. That's my girl, always thinking of others. My mom knows but my dad dont as he's in Canada helping with my uncles café.

"It's this stupid baby its making me laugh, you stupid boy making this happen to me Beckett" She yelled playfully. I went over to her to see what she was eating. In one hand she had a chocolate ice-cream lollypop and in the other was a left over spaghetti taco from last night.

"God Natalia, how much" I said scolding her. "Um excuse me I'm eating for two" She said in a tone saying don't. Mess. With. Me. I laughed at her and she got up still licking the ice lolly and flopped onto my bed. "Well it seems like your eating for ten" I said laying next to her.

"Well I could be, I don't no, and nether do you" She said seriously rubbing her huge stomach what she couldn't see over. "We should get another sonogram-y thing to tell us" I say while nodding my head. She gently hits me on the shoulder and I kiss her.

"You should be getting ready for school, I'll have a fun day here again." She says while smiling. "Come on go out with me at Nozu" I pleaded her. We hadn't had a date for a while. Well are last one was 7 months ago when the baby was made.

"I'm not allowed raw fish" She reminded me. I sighed. What are pregnant people allowed to do." What about go to that really fancy restaurant I took you too, with that delicious cheese cake" I said. I know she wouldn't say no to that it was just to good.

"Fine but we're only having dessert." Yes finally, an agreement. And that dinner would have filled me up to have the dessert anyway.

"Yay" I said going into the bathroom to have a shower. The last 7 months has finally paid off, I get to spend time with my girl.

* * *

No one had seen Jade for a while. Well except Cat and Joseph. She was hiding in her little two bedroom flat. Joseph left around 2 months ago though. Cat sometimes stayed with her sleeping on the couch incase something happened to Jade. She stopped going to school 2 months ago aswell as she didn't want to see Joseph.

Jade's POV

I wake up after a long night of watching sad chick flicks. Dont ask why, I just felt like it. But my stupid boy kept me laughing through most of them till he finally let me cry and eat my peanut buttered corn dog without anything bad happening.

I look at my clock. I reads 07:30. Its to early to get up. I don't go to school and it's not like I have Joseph with me is it. I stay in bed talking to him. I have to think of a name for him soon but I still prefer to call him my little guy at the moment. It seems to real to give him a name, but then again this is real, I have the huge bump to prove that but still.

I slowly get up and walk to the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror, god I look awful. I never thought I looked that bad, I hope my boy appreciates what I have been through.

I went into the shower and let the hot water touch my skin what felt so good. After I had done I put on my dressing gown and went to my couch and laid down. "Hey little guy. You shouldnt hear me, but I'm lonely so I want to know how you are." I said softly to my huge stomach. I patted it and laughed at my stupidness.

I pulled myself up a bit more and started thinking of names. The doctor told me it was a boy so what boys names are there in the world. I got out my phone and text Cat.

To Cat

Wots a gud bys name?

I put to tried to text properly. I waited a few minutes but then it just got so long and I slide down on my comfy couch and closed my eyes and drifted of to sleep

I looked around and saw a little toddler running up to me. He had bright blue eyes and dark brown, almost black curls in his hair reminding me of Joe. I shook that thought out my head and looked at this beautiful boy. "Hey little boy you alright?" I ask him smiling.

"Yes of course momma I was playing with Cat" He said. What the hell, I'm not his mom. I look at him and shook my head. He ran out to the other room.

"Where are you..." I woke up not hearing his name. I wrapped one arm round my ever-growing bump and I grabbed my phone.

From Cat

Charlie?

I looked at it then my bump. I don't think that would suit my boy.

To Cat

No nother 1

I replied. I waited covered in thoughts.

From Cat

Gary?

Oh god Cat that's so old fashioned.

To Cat

Really? U no me better than that!

I got up and opened the fridge. There was nothing in there, so I went to the freezer and all that was left in there was a cardboard box. So I put on some cloths what are very tight as I don't really go out. I walked over to my car and got in. I started driving to the grocery store.

I slowly got in and grabbed a basket. I waddled over to the fridge area and got 5 packets of cheese strings and a couple of other bits and brought everything to get scanned when I was getting strange looks from people. "Yes, Im pregnant and still a teenager, deal with it" I shouted at them. I walked out the store and saw a person I really wished I didn't. Just keep walking Jade just keep walking.

"Jade" Joseph spat at me. "Still with my little boy while ruining both your lives, think of him, you'll be a terrible mother" He said walking in to the shop.

I looked at him and rushed into my car. Is it true? Will I be a terrible mom? I shook it out and rode home. I looked at my phone once I was in and Cat had replied, so I put everything where its ment to go but left some cheese strings and peanut butter. Everything goes with PB. I looked on my phone again.

From Cat

Robbie?

Yes that was perfect. My little Robbie.

To Cat

THANKS SO MUCH

I said smiling. He has a name finally. Eight months without a name and he finally got one. Robbie.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Still  
Standing

**A\N Merry late Christmas! And a happy new year**

Beck- He has no personality, right? Well think again. He has walls only three people can push down. But then again ones dead, ones a baby and ones is a person he has never met. One person finds out what Beck's like, and it will change everything.

Jade- Mean and very sarcastic, that's Jade isn't it? Well, that's before she crumbles. One person made her crack but he didn't stay long enough to hear her scream. Well who actually wants to hear that?

* * *

Beck's POV

"Do I have to go to school" I whinnied like a five-year old. "Of course you do your not staying with me it's not like anything will happen is it? Next month I'll let you, Okay?" Natalia tells me. I look at her but tell she wont change her mind.

"Fine" I grab my bag and keys. "Bye babe I love you don't do anything" I tell her while hugging her. I give her a kiss and leave. "Call me at lunch" I call to her.

I ride there just thinking of her the baby. What gender is it? What name? And after the conversation this morning, what if there's more than one? How are we going to cope?

I finally got to Hollywood Arts. I looked at the girls surrounding my car space. I hate this, I wish I could tell everyone I had a pregnant girlfriend but I can't as it would start spreading to Sherwood and I couldn't do that to her. I walked past them not looking and tried to find André. I couldn't find him though. Then I saw him with a random guy. I ran up to him and went to talk to him. ''Hey man'' I say to him.

''Hey you alright Beck.'' He asks me his friend walking. "Fine just worrying a bit but never mind nothing will happen. You?" I ask thinking out loud. What if something just happens?

"You sure your alright you seem nervous" My best friend asks. I do seem nerves, don't I? Should I tell him? After I have a ming war, I figure out what I should do.

"Can I tell you something" I tell him. I can see him thinking, then nodding. "Come with me" I say dragging him into the janitors closet."What then Beck" He says seeing me being serious. "Ur well... I have a" I start I can't to painful to be reminded how messed up my life is

"I know you have a girl friend you don't need to brag" He says. I look at him. Really he thinks what I'm going to say?"Well I wasnt going to say that" I tell him thinking the wrong side won. " I was going to say..."

"What Beck, I'm your best friend, if you think its going to spread it wont it will be just me to know. You arent gay are you, like I have nothing wrong with that just, you have a girl friend" He asks.I start fiddling with my hands.

"What the... Any way. Er my girlfriend is... Em ill? Wait no she isn't ill, I hope. Shes... Er pregnant?"

* * *

Jade's POV

I look at my doctor the Robbie. Little Robbie's on the screen. "Well he seems perfect, one more month Jade, and he will be out" Dr. Cooper said. I smiled she was a nice doctor.

"Yay I can't wait for that to happen, pushing this guy out of me" I say.

"Just to inform you though he might come early, he looks like his ready to come out" She says just like nothing of it. What he might come soon. When soon like today?

I think about lots of things while she's talking about un-important stuff, I hope. "Jade... Jade are you okay?" She asks me.

"Yes fine."I say quickly, smiling. She nods strangely and starts to open her mouth.

"You can go now" She tells me. I get up, say bye and waddle to my car. I get in and drive home. Cat's coming back at lunch as she doesn't have to go in for the afternoon lessons. At the moment its 10:00. Great two more hours. I finally start my daily talk to Robbie. I don't know why I do it, I just get a little bored.

"Hey Robbie, you're not going to be like your dad are you. If your dad wasnt a jerk face you would be called Robbie Shapiro- West but he is so you only get one. And at least its a short one. Any way, like i said no being like your dad be like your mom, well maybe don't be different, Rob, I don't care if you was a geeky guy with thick glasses and had a puppet you use to talk, as I would love you. Always. So how you doing, one month and I will be talking to a real person. Also Cat will be round soon. You will love her, she will be the most hyperactive person you will meet." I say. My life is a bit messed up but normal's boring.

I fell asleep after my talk untill there was a knock on the door. I got up but i fell back on to my old couch trying again succeeding this time but something didn't fell right. I waddled as fast as I can then felt something. How embarrassing I just wet my self!

"Cat, can you help me to my bedroom I kinda peed myself" I said extremely quietly feeling a pain in my stomach. I flopped on my couch noy minding my disgusting wet patch.

"You ever smelt pee? I have and I don't think that's pee Jadey" She said in a playful tone. God who smells pee but bigger problem.

"Erm Cat I think. Dr. Cooper was right, he is coming early like today!" I say getting up. She immediately helps me up and to her car.

She drove me to the hospital and rushed me to reception. She got me a wheelchair what I got in with out arguing and got wheeled to the maternity ward. I stopped their just me, Cat and my un- born child. The doctors came in regularly to check me but other than that it was just the 3 of us. My parents wont come as they don't like me and they don't know. And Joseph Shapiro wont come. Jerk face.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Still  
Standing

**A\N Wont update next week as I'm going to a party. Sorry. So I thought I'll do a short one now but alot will be happening**

Beck- He has no personality, right? Well think again. He has walls only three people can push down. But then again ones dead, ones a baby and ones is a person he has never met. One person finds out what Beck's like, and it will change everything.

Jade- Mean and very sarcastic, that's Jade isn't it? Well, that's before she crumbles. One person made her crack but he didn't stay long enough to hear her scream. Well who actually wants to hear that?

* * *

Beck's POV

Well the class before lunch was nearly over and I couldn't wait for it. I wanted to know if she was okay. I hope she is. There was like 5 minutes left but i wasnt really paying attention. I was thinking of being a father in a couple of months. Being in the RV with all its stuff. How will we cope?

I got pulled out of my thoughts by the bell were I rushed out side, like normal, and pulled my pearphone. I heard someone trying to creep up at me. I turned around and found André. He didn't say anything so I looked at the little screen and found I had 12 miss calls from my mom. She only phones in emergency's, so I phoned her back. "Beck" She says crying. Oh know this must be bad. "Mom whats wrong?" I ask starting to get in a panick.

"Come to the hospital dear, I can't say" She says like its a little secret. She hangs up leaving me speechless. "You wanna go to the hospital?" André said making me jump. Did he listen to our conversation. "Dude! Oh lets just go" I say following him to his car. I got in with him driving. Once we was there I saw my mm waiting or me. "Mom, whats happened?" I ask her one more time. She just shakes her head and walks in me and André following.

I looked at all the diffrent signs and saw we were going into the ER. Oh no who got hurt. She just leads us into a room where I can hear people screaming. I walk in to see lots of doctors crowding round someone. "Are you Beckett Oliver?" One of the doctors ask me.

"Yes why?" I ask him. He drags me out of the room. Andre's waiting there to see whats happened.

"Plese can you move sor so I can talk to Mr. Oliver." He says poilitly. Andre moves to reseption and the doctor starts talking. "First Beckett would you like sme bad or good news?" What the hell. How can you make that disition. I go with the one I think is easier to hear first. "Bad news" I say conedently. I know thats strange but I will hear something good afterwords.

"Well... Em" He says feeling uncomortable, he's a doctor, he does this stuff al the time. "Natalia died. She went into laubour but her body couldnt handle it, we tried the best we can but nothing could stop it from happening." He says. WTF. Natalia's gone, and they couldnt do anything? There stupid doctors there ment to save lives not kill lives. Anger was bilding upso much I coldnt keep it down. I started saying un-mentionable things. "Mr. Oliver plese calm down, I have something else to tell you." He starts saying. Oh yay the good news. Hopefully it feels up most of the gap what this hospital has coused. "I would like you to follow me" He says leading me out of ER and leading me into another word. I missed the name as I start crying.

I looked around and there was lots of little babies crying there lungs out. I dont have a child... It finally clicked. They saved the little baby instead of Natalia. He lead me over to two little girls screaming. He looked at there little tags.

* * *

First name: Surname: Oliver- Vega  
TOB: 11:36  
DOB: 01/01/13  
Mother: Natalia Vega Father: Beckett Oliver

* * *

First name: Surname: Oliver- Vega  
TOB: 11:39  
DOB: 01/01/13  
Mother: Natalia Vega Father: Beckett Oliver

* * *

Wait two? Twins? "Beckett welcome to your daughters? You need to make there names soon. They will be hear for around a week as they are two months early. I am going now you can stay here for as long as you like" He says while leaving. Slowly Andre comes in seeing me. He looks at the new borns. "Man there so cute I think they look more like you then her, I geuss that one has her facial features." He says. I look at the one hes looking at. It seems like he's right. I can already tell them apart the one Andre likes seems smaller than the other one. God they need names.

"Andre that ones Victoria" I say looking at her. She squeals and blows a bubble. "Man thats a long name of such a little girl. Why dnt you call her Tori?" He says. I guess he's right. Tori Oliver. They dont need the Vega as they will never see there mom. "What about the other one?" Andre asks. I think. I never thought of names as I thought we still had two months left to think. Tori and... Tori and... Tori and Trina? Yes Tori and Trina Oliver.

"Trina" I mumbal. She squeals as well and the two sisters face each other and start squealing together. It looks very cute. Now time for middle names as they will need one when there older and get into trouble. Trina? Trina Holly? Yes Trina Holly Oliver. I like the plant idea. So what else is there. Ivy? Yes Tori Ivy Oliver. That kind of makes sense.

The doctor comes back. "Have you disided names?" He askes me. I look at them one more time and nod. "The one on the left is Trina Holly Oliver and the one on the right is Tori Ivy Oliver." I say proudly. "Thank you I will put that on there birth certificot and come back. You can hold them just be very gentle" He says walking out the room.

I pick up Trina and she starts giggiling then Andre picks up Tori and passes her to me. I look at them both. I feel pround to hold my two gorgous girls. All I have to get over is losing Natalia. The doctor comes back in and hands me the pieces of paper.

* * *

First name: Trina Holly Surname: Oliver  
TOB: 11:36  
DOB: 01/01/13  
Mother: Natalia Vega Father: Beckett Oliver

* * *

First name: Tori Ivy Surname: Oliver  
TOB: 11:39  
DOB: 01/01/13  
Mother: Natalia Vega Father: Beckett Oliver


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Still  
Standing

**A\N Thank you guy's reviewing, favoriting and following you guys rule and just for reading your awesome, oh and this will be a little shorter then normal.**

* * *

Beck- He has no personality, right? Well think again. He has walls only three people can push down. But then again ones dead, ones a baby and ones is a person he has never met. One person finds out what Beck's like, and it will change everything.

Jade- Mean and very sarcastic, that's Jade isn't it? Well, that's before she crumbles. One person made her crack but he didn't stay long enough to hear her scream. Well who actually wants to hear that?

* * *

Jade's POV

So I have been in labour for 7 hours now. Okay so you might think that's hardly any but it is in this much pain. The only person with me is Cat no one else knows. She seems scared of whats happening with everything. I think it's just rude that people want to see my womanhood.

They have finally said that I have to push. Finally. I grab Cat's hand as she's about to leave. I need her here. So I start trying. I crush Cat's hand. I sweat. I scream. Why is this so hard? The doctor shouts this is the finally one and I push all whats left in me. I saw my little boy. He has so cute. He had a little bit of black hair and was so little.

He opened his eyes. I was shocked at them. I know there would be a little bit of him in there but not this. His brown heart worming eyes were exactly like Joseph's. He was perfect. I need to forget about his dad and think of everything else. The doctors took him of me.

"Jadey he's so cute" Cat says I awe. He was cute he was mine. "I know" I say softly resting my head on my pillow and fell to sleep...

I was there in a giant house with a little boy. He had black curly hair and the brown eyes. I guess hes an older Robbie. "Mommy there being mean to me again." He whispers. I have no clue who 'them' are so I just say something ordinary. "Just ignore them" I say and cuddle him. He looks at me strangely.

"Mommy what are you doing you only hug daddy and Auntie Cat" He says. Why wouldn't I hug my own son? And who the hell is his 'dad'. Two little girls come past, I have no clue who they are, they look the same age as Rob. After them a tanned man comes into the room. I hardly see any thing of him as I'm woken by my name being screamed.

I finally wake up to see my fuming mom. "Jadelyn West how dare you get pregnant let the father move on and not tell your parents? Do you think we would be okay with this? I had to listen to that Joseph guy tell me, Jadelyn" My mom shouted. Joseph. I'm going to kill him.

"Go away me and Robbie will be fine" I shout back. She doesn't look the least offended. "No Jadelyn you need to come home and get your brain salted and put that baby for adoption" She says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Piss of and mind your own fucking business"

Then she seemed offended at that a stopped off. Good I don't need her. Cat comes in and looks happy. "Hi I just saw Robbie oh and I got a guys number, he's called André his friend is here, he has twins next to Robbie!" She screams. "Oh and the doctor said if you want to see him you need to take a wheel chair" She says going out again then coming back in with a chair.

I painfully got into it then let Cat push me to the nursery. She saw a dark boy with dreadlocks and screamed. I guess that's André. She went over and I saw my boy sleeping. Next was two girls and André and his friend. "Hey Little red" He says smoothly.

"Hey André this is Jade my best friend who just gave birth" She screeched. The other guy stared blubbering. "Hi André who's your friend?" I ask trying to ease the awkwardness.

"This is Beck" He gets a bit closer than whispers "Hes girlfriend died while having the twins his heart-broken" He says and pulls back. Beck really reminded me of someone and it finally clicked. He was the guy in my dream. I dreamed about a guy and I've just met him. Whats that ment to be?

I looked at him again and it was defiantly him. I panicked and then grabbed the side of the wheels and went off forgetting to see my son


	5. Chapter 5

I'm Still  
Standing

**A\N Hey guys thanks for reviewing**

* * *

Beck- He has no personality, right? Well think again. He has walls only three people can push down. But then again ones dead, ones a baby and ones is a person he has never met. One person finds out what Beck's like, and it will change everything.

Jade- Mean and very sarcastic, that's Jade isn't it? Well, that's before she crumbles. One person made her crack but he didn't stay long enough to hear her scream. Well who actually wants to hear that?

* * *

Beck's POV

Once the girl was gone I picked up Tori. She looked at me with her cute little eyes. I wiped a reminding tear of my face. That girl didn't even stay to see her baby. I walk over past my girls bed things and walked to the baby next to them. He was called Robbie West. I looked at him and saw a lot of the girl in him. They were defiantly related.

I don't know why I'm doing this I just feel sorry for him, not seeing his mom and all. She seemed scared of something. I'm not sure what but I'm determined to find out. I may not know her but I want to help. We're kind of in the same situation I think because I didn't see any one with her or no one else except Cat has come to see him. "Cat" I call.

She comes over to Robbie's thing he's lying on. "What?" She asks all innocently. Her and André are so cute together. Imagine finding love in a hospital!

"Whats happened to his dad?" I ask quickly trying to get the words out my mouth. She looked taken back that I would ask that question. Although I probably would be thinking that we have only just met.

"Oh him... I could ask you the same" She says secretly. I guess something bad happened if she wont tell me. I suppose I have to tell her for her to tell me. It's hard to think 5 hours ago Natalia died but I'm trying to think of now, I really don't want to start crying.

"She died okay. It was too much. She went and now I'm stuck here with two girls and no way of looking after them so there" I screamed and ran off. They followed me so I ran faster. I crashed in to a nurse who looked taken back and carried on my journey. I went into the almost empty room.

Her body was there. She was sitting up straight with her legs spread apart. It looks like they havent touched her. I felt a pat on my back and turned around to see André. I ignored him and walked up to her and hugged the motionless body. She was gone. I kissed her even though she wouldn't know and then slid her down so she laid and walked out. It would be the last time I would see her.

I walked past the two lovers and they followed again. "Beck, Robbie's father left Jade on her own. Shes by herself in a cheap flat" Cat squeaked. So she was by herself. I need help and it sounds like she does. I wish she didn't wheel off before everything was good.

"Cat where's her room?" I ask wanting to see her again. I don't actually know why. I just have some kind of feeling to see her again. I think of my girls lonely and I don't want anyone to be lonely.

"Follow me" She says waving her arm. She lead us to a room with the door closed. Inside you could hear shouting. I was very taken a back at this. Was this defiantly the right room. "Oh dear. Oh dear this is not good. Why is Joseph here. Not good. Not good." Cat said pacing quickly getting very scared. Who on Earth is Joseph and what does he want with Jade?

* * *

Jades POV

Once I came to my room I hopped, kinda, into my bed and tried to get to sleep but I could hear them. The stops of the shoes I knew perfectly, though I really wish I didn't. "Jade" Joseph's voice echoed around the room. I shuddered and tried to get under my covers. It didn't work though. He grabbed me at the neck of my hospital gown. "I want to see it" He said louder.

"No" I said quietly. He wasnt going near my baby. Robbie is not his my little boy is all mine, even though his eyes tell me other wise.

"NO?" He shouted, I sware his voice is always on max-volume. I tried to get out of his grasp but no. He felt me struggling and held me tighter.

"No" I said sternly, trying to reach his level. He looked taken back at this remark. Good. I hate him, I hate him now even though the thing he done to me was the best thing that's ever happened to me.

"Oh really? You may say that now, but I have my rights, I can see it" He says letting the whole hospital know. Man, he may have his rights but it doesn't mean anything thing. He abandoned us.

"It's a he" I say in a whisper. I hate him calling Robbie 'it'. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay I wanna see him" He says pacing, trying to get his anger out. Just as I was going to reply the door opened and banged against the wall. Behind was Cat, André and Beck, standing like a group of super hero's.

"Jade" Beck says coming up to me. I don't properly know him and he's acting like were best friends. This is really not good. Defiantly when Joseph is already in a bad mood.

"Who the fuck is he?" Joseph shouted. Beck backed up and Cat rushed over and hugged me. "So you think your little pose can come in and save the day?" He says eyeing them. He looks at Beck for a long time and came back. "So I will be back and when I am you will regret not letting me see him" He says and stomps out spitting at Beck when he passes.

Once he's out two of them hug me. André just stands in the door way. I don't get that I had a dream about a guy, then I meet him 2 hours ago and now he's hugging me. "Hey Beck, Cat, André." I say normally.

"Hi I guess that's Joseph" Beck says. Me and Cat nod. Its wierd being surrounded by people. "So how are you?" He asks. I shrug and hug him. I don't know why but I needed some male support. A doctor came in and looked at us with a nurse behind him pulling Robbie in.

"Miss. West your allowed to hold Robbie carefully onto your bed. Ah, and as your here Mr. Oliver you can bring your girls in here. Will you be staying with Miss. West?" The doctor said passing me Rob.

"Yes I will be staying with Miss. West we will have three babies in here" Beck said laughing. Im glad to have some company. But three babies? The doctor walked out.

"Bye guys sorry André's grandma called, something about it raining in the bathroom bye." Cat said dragging André out. "Yeah bye" André said letting himself get dragged.

Me and Beck just sat there in awkwardness. Robbie started crying so I started rocking him but it didn't help at all. "Pass him to me" Beck said. I did and he held him and instantly he calmed down. I frowned.

"How are you better at calming my child down than me?" I asked. He just chucked and then to fill the silent air Robbie started crying again.

"I think this is for you" He says handing him over to me. "I better go, I shouldnt be here when you're doing that" He says politely.

"If you want but we might be spending up to a week together so you might aswell get use to it 'cause I have one hungry boy" I say. He nods but still turns around.

After I'm done I put my boy to sleep and rest on my bed. "It been a long day today, I've become a mom, been dis-owned by MY mom and meet someone amazing" I say sighing

"Yeah, I've lost my girlfriend, become a father and meet a new love of my life"He says looking at me. I blush realizing what he just said. He leans in and touches my lips.

"Holy shit."

"Yeah. Night" He says climbing onto my bed. The doctor comes in and puts his daughters in our room. He goes up to them and picks them both up and kisses them on their little head."Night my little darlings" He whispers to them. I smile. Alot can happen in one day. Some can affect your life some just make you feel like your on top of the world.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm Still  
Standing

**A\N Hey people thanks for reviewing**

* * *

Beck- He has no personality, right? Well think again. He has walls only three people can push down. But then again ones dead, ones a baby and ones is a person he has never met. One person finds out what Beck's like, and it will change everything.

Jade- Mean and very sarcastic, that's Jade isn't it? Well, that's before she crumbles. One person made her crack but he didn't stay long enough to hear her scream. Well who actually wants to hear that?

* * *

Beck's POV

I woke up to my screaming princesses. I walked over to them and picked Trina up as Tori always copies her. I rocked her for a while but realised she wanted feeding. I had no idea what to do so I pressed the little button to call some nurses.

One came and gave both of them some milk. I finished of and the nurses went out. Jade was still asleep so I left the room to go to the canteen. Not many people were there though I think it was 5am. I looked at my phone, Natalia`s mom and dad had called. I shook my head ant text them something along the lines of call me when your awake. Immediately they phoned back. "Beck what in Earth has happened Natalia isn't picking up her phone." Her mom said. Just at her name I started crying.

"Well sorry Mrs. Vega but Natalia died" I said my voice cracking. Tears were running down my face. I heard her mom start crying and someone else holding the phone.

"What do you mean my daughters dead or how?" Mr. Vega asked his voice on the edge of crying. I tried to calm myself down then continued.

"I'll just put it this wat Mrs and Mr. Vega, your now grandparents of two little girls" I said quietly. I heard the phone pass again and some yelling from her dad.

"We trusted you Beck, and you just went to get her knocked, and now look whats happened, she's dead" Her mom goes setting me off again. It is all my fault, isnt it? I caused all this, if we didn't have sex she wouldn't have got pregnant, and we would be in my RV laughing at what ever and I would be having this conversation.

"I'm sorry just stay in Florida and never see you grandchildren just forget them, I can easily forget you" I said shouting down the line then I hung up. They tried to phone again and again but I just ignored them. It was my fault. My fault this happened.

I get a coffee and walk out. I walk out the hospital and went to Babies-R-Us and got two car seats and some diapers and paid for them with mine and Natalia's savings for our girls. I rush out and go straight into the hospital. I go to mine and Jade's room and put them into the seats.

"Beck what are you doing?" Jade kept asking, I just got my two girls and walked out the room. I heard Jade sobbing but carried on. Doctors tried to stop me from leaving but they couldn't. I went to my car and strapped them in.

I couldn't keep on being reminded of what I did I needed a new start. And that might be a bit harder than I thought.

**A/N I know this is short but I can update quicker like this so now it will be one person's POV per chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm Still  
Standing

**A\N Hey people thanks for reviewing. I might not update untill Thursday because I have tons of homework what I should be doing now, stupid school, so I'll write when I get the chance.**

* * *

Beck- He has no personality, right? Well think again. He has walls only three people can push down. But then again ones dead, ones a baby and ones is a person he has never met. One person finds out what Beck's like, and it will change everything.

Jade- Mean and very sarcastic, that's Jade isn't it? Well, that's before she crumbles. One person made her crack but he didn't stay long enough to hear her scream. Well who actually wants to hear that?

* * *

Jade's POV

Its been a week. A week since I gave birth. A week since I last saw Beck. I wondered about him just going of with his two girls. Saying nothing, but that was my last moment with him. I was sitting with Robbie talking to him like he would understand. "Robbie" I would go, "Why did Beck leave was it me?" I could have easily been my fault, I had a screaming son with developing problem, the doctors told me that yesterday he will have trouble with most things and will probably need glasses because of something, that was probably my fault aswell most things seem to be a problem with me. I heard a knock on my door. I rose from my bed hoping it was him. "HI" My best friend said coming into the small room.

"Hi" I said weakly, not really bothering. I may not had seen anyone for a week but it had been egonising waking up at stupid hours to feed my hungry boy. I was still holding him looking in his brown eyes just like his dads though I didn't see Joseph anymore I saw someone else. Someone called Beck, they looked identical in the eyes what was annoying in some ways but at least I'm not thinking of Robbie's dad.

"Jade... Planet to Jade. Are you alright?" She asks. I could always say the truth. That's probably the best thing to do but Cat has a very scared side where she hates what people say and take it the wrong way. You always have to be carefull what you say to her.

"I'm fine why wouldn't I be , I have a handsome son and my best friend is here." I say fake smiling though I'm a good actor and Cat is very clueless. After 5 seconds had been I frowned again, I couldn't help it, what is there to smile about, my ex-boyfriend hates me even more and fretting me, I've lost Beck and I was stuck in this stupid hospital with nothing good to do and to pile that of my parents hate me. I miss him, his smile, even maybe his two little girls what to him must be like having two Robbie's. "He misses you aswell he's gone all depressed and about his old girlfriend Natalia who died, he thinks making her pregnant killed her or something, well that's what André told me, he just needs to have some alone time with Tori and Trina" Cat says.

So he misses me, just like I miss him. Robbie starts crying and I instantly remember when Beck was here and he could calm Robbie down instantly. I just need to forget him he wont come back to me so why should I keep wasting my time thinking of some guy who I have only seen once then spending time with my little boy. And that brings me right back to him crying. "I'll go" Cat says. I nod thinking about whats upset my baby.

I try feeding him but he doesn't take and keeps whaling. My door opens and I see him. It's a surprise and I'm nervous I've only seen him once and that day his girlfriend died. "So Jade you want help?" He asks in his smooth somewhere but not American accent. I had Robbie to him and just like before he went quietly almost instantly. I laughed. So many questions popped into my head but all I wanted to do was enjoy this amazing moment with my boys.


	8. Chapter 8

Im Still  
Standing

**A\N Thank you so much for reviewing.**

Beck- He has no personality, right? Well think again. He has walls only three people can push down. But then again ones dead, ones a baby and ones is a person he has never met. One person finds out what Beck's like, and it will change everything.

Jade- Mean and very sarcastic, that's Jade isn't it? Well, that's before she crumbles. One person made her crack but he didn't stay long enough to hear her scream. Well who actually wants to hear that?

* * *

Beck's POV

I woke up at eight and immediately started worrying. The girls are ment to get feed at five or they start crying. I go over to their cheap little cots and found out they weren't someone kidnapped my babies, who are only one week old. I quickly put some pants on and a t-shirt on leaving my PJ's laying there on the floor. I slip on some flip-flops and go on to short walk to my parents house. I knock on the door and my mom answers. "Mom Tori and Trina have been kidnapped." I scream at her running my hands through my hair thinking how stupid I must sound.

"Beck come in they havent been stolen I thought you might have wanted a rest so I took them at 5 when they were still asleep and I would have been up then because look who's round." She says. I sigh in relief. She leads me into our lounge and I see my girls and someone else I havent seen in a year.

"Hello son" My father said holding my younger twin. I take Trina and look at here. She looks at me with her brown eyes and slightly smiles. "Beck what ones this?" My dad asked, "Your mom couldn't remember" He adds. I chuckled. I looked at my two little girls.

"Dad that ones Tori, she has darker hair than Trina." I say like it's the most easiest thing to figure out. He looked at me strangely. "Any way why arent you in Canada?" I asked a bit rudely. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Beckett don't address your father so rudely, he is back because your uncle let him see his family, and he may have wanted to see his grandchildren that you didn't tell him about, anyway we're looking after these two monsters so you can go be a teenager for a couple of hours, just be back at nine." My mom says. I smile widely then kiss her on the top her head as she's only 5 foot 3.

I run out the house and into my RV to properly get dressed. After I get in my car and drive to the hospital. Memories come back of Natalia when I found out the bad news. I suddenly think should I be doing this? She might hate me for leaving her with no explanation.

No I can't go back now I need to see her I need to see her so much. I pull up in a space and walk through the doors. As I step though in the building the doctors stare at me. Maybe this was a bad idea. I thought they would have forgotten I escaped. I ignore them and walk to Jade's room. Before getting there I bump into Cat.

"Beck, Jade's really missing you she may want to be careful with her, she was scared where you went, she even thought you could be dead so be aware" Cat says seriously than skips off. I brace myself and walk in.

"You need help?" I ask. She looks at me shocked. In the end she slowly nods and hands him to me. I look at the little boy in my arms. He is so adorable. He quieting down in the end. Jade opens her mouth then closes it again. "What?" I ask smiling.

"Where are you from? Like I don't want to sound rude but where?" She asks me sweetly. I guess my Canadian charm is rubbing of on her.

"I am from Canada" I say grinning, the complete opposite to Jade.

"What?! Your from Canada. Really? You don't seem it." She says. Has she got a problem with Canada. It's not that bad. I give her back Robbie, scared in case I dropped him in this stupid fight.

"You got a problem?" I say, feeling bad. I don't know whats happened to me, I've been rude to nearly everyone except my two girls.

"Yes!" She said in a straight voice. Whats wrong with it? I mean its my home country, I should know.

"Well it happened when I was little and its pretty stupid but I just don't like it" She says, small tears coming out of her eyes.

"Jade I don't care if you hate Canada you hate Canada" I said putting on a brave face.


End file.
